Initiated in 1980, the International Programme on Chemical Safety (IPCS) is a scientifically based response to problems caused to human health and the environment by the expanded use of chemicals. It is a cooperative venture of the United Nations Environment Programme (UNEP), the International Labour Organization (ILO), and the World Health Organization (WHO) with the Food and Agricultural Organization (FAO) collaborating on the Joint Expert Committee on Food Additives (JECFA) and the Joint Meeting on Pesticide Residues (JMPR). WHO manages IPCS through a Central Unit (CU-Promotion of Chemical Safety) with staff in Geneva and the Interregional Research Unit at NIEHS. The goal of IPCS is to assist Member States develop scientifically sound programmes to protect human health and the environment, in particular: (1) carry out and disseminate scientific evaluations on the human health and environmental effects of chemicals; (2) promote development, improvement, validation and use of methods suitable for assessing hazards and risks of chemicals; (3) promote technical cooperation between Member States; (4) promote international cooperation regarding chemical accidents; (S) support national programmes for prevention and treatment of chemical poisonings; and (6) development of human resources. Activities supported by this grant address objectives (1) and (2). Work will be conducted by a network of national and international institutions, non-governmental organizations and consultants; reviewed and coordinated by the technical staff of the IPCS/CU. All IPCS publications are subjected to international peer review and finalized by IPCS Task Groups. Over the next 3 years, IPCS plans to: prepare 30 Environmental Health Criteria and 60 Health and Safety Guides on new chemicals, and update 3 previously published monographs; and prepare about 600 chemical safety cards. In methodology, monographs will be completed on the use of in vitro tests in neurotoxicology; the validity and validation of biomarkers for risk~assessment; and provide a detailed report on the international harmonization of approaches to risk assessment. Also, updating of monographs on reproductive and developmental effects and neurotoxicity will be completed, an interlaboratory study of in vitro tests in neurotoxicology initiated, and the results of the ongoing study on neurobehavioural methods published. A mechanism to coordinate worldwide research needed to support risk assessments will be developed to avoid duplication while ensuring essential studies are initiated.